The Sin Heroes
'''The Sin Heroes '''are seven powerful warriors who were created to serve Kyofu the Malefic. They only appear in Patapon Next, but play a big role in the story. They are all made from the souls of deceased beings who had strong hearts prior to their deaths. Each one is based on a mini-boss from Patapon 3. Unfortunately for Kyofu, the group soon turned on each other and there was a small feud inside of their forces. Rankings Their are a total of seven Sin Heroes: five being male and two being female. This is a list of them in order of leadership from highest to lowest, along with their current condition. *Daishin of the Death - Life-force absorbed by Kyofu. Deceased. *Tresuri of the Treant - Left just before the final battle. Unknown. *Sokage of the Salamander - Killed for interfering with Kyofu. Deceased. *Grinpu of the Gargoyle - Locked in a chest for rebelling. Sealed Away. *Fokami of the Fenrir - Knocked into a dark ravine. Unknown. *Golishi of the Golem - Executed by Tresuri for rebelling. Deceased. *Drakemo of the Dragon - Executed by Fokami for rebelling. Deceased. Sin Mode Story Like Patapon 3, once you've beaten the game you can play as the Sin Heroes. However, its not only restricted to multiplayer V.S. Mode. You play a "what-if" scenario where the Sin Heroes ALL left Kyofu and worked to defeat both Kyofu and the Patapons. Unlike the normal story mode, you just choose five Sin Heroes to go into the field rather than have one Mightyhero and choosing four Uberheroes to come with you. You go after the Mightyhero and his group of Uberheroes as they run from you, while also being attacked by Lord Terra and the Tekidons. Despite the odds being against you, the Sin Heroes perform quite a bit better than the Uberheroes do to compensate for their numbers. Also, unlike Patapon 3's multiplayer mode the Sin Heroes CAN mingle with the Mightyheroes, but they can't participate in story-related events. They can do things in Multiplayer dungeons, V.S. battles, and DLC missions, but not real events. Rebellion Grinpu had secretly started a rebellion to overtake Kyofu and Daishin, then use their powers to rule the world in their stead. She had managed to get Drakemo and Golishi to join her, but the other three refused to help. Fokami liked their idea of rebelling, but didn't like the domination part. Sokage would never leave Daishin's side, and Tresuri thought that their revolution would just go up in flames. Anyways, on the day Grinpu was going to storm Daishin's castle Sokage warned her leader about the rebellion. He sent Fokami and Tresuri to go execute Golishi and Drakemo, then sat back down and waited for Grinpu to arrive. The two were successful in their mission and returned just in time to find Daishin locked in combat with Grinpu. Eventually Daishin won and crushed Grinpu into the ground, knocking her unconscious. Soon Kyofu arrived and punished Grinpu by locking her away into a magical chest hidden deep in the underworld. This ended the rebellion, but also decreased the Sin Heroes' numbers significantly. Motives Now normally Kyofu thought he had perfect control over the Sin Heroes, but in reality they all had plans of their own in store. Their leader, Daishin, planned to totally reset the world rather than taking it over like Kyofu. Sokage, who secretly loved Daishin and devoted her life to him, was the only one who actually followed him. Grinpu wanted to organize as many others as she could and rebel against Kyofu, taking his power and ruling over the world instead of him. She only got Drakemo and Golishi to join though, and that was mainly because they had no other plans at the moment. Fokami just wanted peace and only was in the Sin Heroes because he had a debt to repay to Kyofu. He also wanted to find and stop his friend Makoton from causing any more harm than he already had done. However, the real mystery was Tresuri's motives. Although he declined Grinpu's rebellion, he also left at the last second to avoid death and said he had to meet with "a comrade" elsewhere. What happened afterwards and who exactly he met with is still a mystery. Trivia *The Sin Heroes are named by taking the Japanese form of the animal they represent and adding part of the name of the boss they represent together. For example, Fokami is a mix of "okami" meaning wolf in Japanese, and the "F" of Fenrir. *The Sin Mode Story is not considered canon to Patapon Next's story, just being a what-if scenario. *Similarly to the Dark Heroes, the Sin Heroes have seven members. They also have two females. *This could also hint the Heroes of Vengeance, only they are lead by the Dark Hero of Greed. Category:Antagonists Category:Sin Heroes Category:Patapon Next Character